bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Lopez
:-''Time Judged All, Red Marciano!'' Jennifer Lynn Lopez, also known by her nickname J.Lo is Red Marciano, also known as the Blazing Red Ranger, the Red Ranger of the Madame X Rangers. Character History Early life Jennifer Lynn Lopez was born in the Castle Hill section of The Bronx on July 24, 1969. She is the middle of three musically-inclined sisters, Leslie Lopez, a homemaker, and Lynda Lopez, a DJ on New York's WKTU, a VH1 VJ, and a morning news show correspondent on New York's Channel 11. Jennifer always dreamed of being a multi-tasking superstar. Jennifer's parents, Guadalupe Rodriguez and David Lopez, were both born in Ponce, Puerto Rico, the second largest Puerto Rican city. The two were then brought to the continental United States during their childhoods and, eventually, met while living in New York City. As a child, Jennifer enjoyed a variety of musical genres, mainly Afro-Caribbean rhythms like salsa, merengue and bachata, and mainstream music like pop, hip-hop and R&B. Although she loved music, the film industry also intrigued her. Her biggest influence was the Rita Moreno musical, West Side Story (1961). At age five, Jennifer began taking singing and dancing lessons. Aside from being a budding entertainer, Jennifer was also a Catholic schoolgirl, attending eight years at an all-girls catholic high school named "Holy Family", located in the Bronx, before graduating from Preston High School after a four-year stay. At school, Jennifer was an amazing athlete and participated in track and field and tennis. At age eighteen, Lopez moved out of her parent's home. During this time, Lopez worked at a law firm while she took dancing jobs at night. Career After high school, she briefly worked in a law office. During this time, she continued dance classes at night. At 18, she left home because her mother was scared by her decision to pursue show business. Her big break came when she was offered a job as a fly girl on Fox's hit comedy, In Living Color (1990). After a two-year stay at In Living Color (1990) where actress Rosie Perez served as choreographer, Lopez then went on to dance for famed singer-actress Janet Jackson. Her first major film was Gregory Nava's My Family (1995), and her career went into over-drive when she portrayed slain Tejana singer Selena Quintanilla Perez in Selena (1997). Lopez received a Golden Globe nomination and became the first Latin actress to earn over US$1 million for a film. She went on to star in the adventure horror Anaconda (1997) and crime comedy Out of Sight (1998), later establishing herself as the highest-paid Latin actress in Hollywood. Lopez ventured into the music industry in 1999 with her debut studio album On the 6, which spawned the Billboard Hot 100 top-ten singles "If You Had My Love" and "Waiting for Tonight". With the simultaneous release of her second studio album J.Lo and her romantic comedy The Wedding Planner in 2001, Lopez became the first woman to have a number one album and film in the same week. J.Lo produced the top-ten singles "Love Don't Cost a Thing" and "I'm Real". Her 2002 remix album, J to tha L–O! The Remixes, became the first in history to debut at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200, and includes the number one single "Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix)". Later that year, she released her third studio album, This Is Me... Then, which contains the singles "Jenny from the Block" and "All I Have", and appeared in Maid in Manhattan. After starring in Gigli (2003), a critical and commercial failure, Lopez subsequently starred in the successful romantic comedies Shall We Dance? (2004) and Monster-in-Law (2005). Her fifth studio album, Como Ama una Mujer (2007), received the highest first-week sales for a debut Spanish album in the United States. Following a relatively unsuccessful period, she returned to prominence in 2011 with her appearance as a judge on American Idol and most commercially successful single to date, "On the Floor", which is one of the best-selling singles of all time. The following year, she embarked on the Dance Again World Tour, her first international tour. In 2016, she began starring in the crime drama series Shades of Blue and commenced a residency show, Jennifer Lopez: All I Have, at Planet Hollywood Las Vegas. Since 2017, Lopez has produced and served as a judge on the reality competition series World of Dance. With a cumulative film gross of over US$2.9 billion and global record sales exceeding 80 million, she is regarded as the most influential Hispanic performer in the United States, as well as its highest-paid Latin entertainer. Time listed her as one of the 25 most influential Hispanic Americans,9 and in 2012, Forbes ranked her as the most powerful celebrity in the world, as well as the 38th most powerful woman in the world. Time listed her among the 100 most influential people in the world in 2018. For her contributions to the music industry, Lopez has received a landmark star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame and the Billboard Icon Award among other honors. Her other ventures include clothing lines, fragrances, a production company, and a charitable foundation. She has been divorced three times and gave birth to twins in 2008 with then-husband Marc Anthony. Personal life Lopez's personal life has attracted widespread media attention. From February 22, 1997, to January 1998, she was married to Cuban waiter Ojani Noa. Since their brief marriage, Lopez has endured many legal troubles regarding her relationship with Noa. In April 2006, she sued to prevent him from publishing a book about their marriage, contending that it violated their confidentiality agreement. The following year, a court-appointed arbitrator issued a permanent injunction forbidding Noa from "criticizing, denigrating, casting in a negative light or otherwise disparaging" Lopez. She was awarded $545,000 in compensatory damages and Noa was ordered to hand over all copies of materials related to the book to Lopez or her attorney. A lawsuit regarding a compromising private honeymoon video in Noa's possession is presently running. While working on her first album, On the 6, Lopez began dating record producer and rapper Sean Combs. On December 27, 1999, the couple was arrested along with two others in connection with a shooting outside the Times Square Club in New York. They were charged with criminal possession of a weapon as well as stolen property. Lopez was soon exonerated, having had nothing to do with the crime. However, Combs was charged and indicted by a Manhattan grand jury. After leaving Combs, Lopez developed a relationship with former back-up dancer Cris Judd, to whom she was married from September 29, 2001, to June 2002. Following her second divorce due to irreconcilable differences, she commenced a high-profile relationship with actor and director Ben Affleck, to whom she became engaged in November 2002. The media began to refer to them as "Bennifer", and they became a prominent supercouple in the media and popular culture. Bennifer became a popular term, which was eventually entered into urban dictionaries and neologism dictionaries as notable, as the name blend started the trend of other celebrity couples being referred to by the combination of their first names. The couple postponed their nuptials indefinitely a day prior to the planned ceremony in September 2003, citing the media's interference with the event as the reason. Anthony and Lopez, 2006 Following her break-up with Affleck in January 2004, Lopez began dating her longtime friend, Marc Anthony (real name: Marco Antonio Muñiz). The couple wed that June, and lived in Brookville, New York. Two men attempted to ransom a private wedding video that was stolen from the couple for one million dollars; however, they were arraigned in Manhattan Criminal Court on charges of conspiracy, attempted grand larceny and possession of stolen property. On November 7, 2007, during the final night of their co-headlining tour, Lopez and Anthony officially confirmed that they were expecting their first child. The announcement ended months of speculation over the pregnancy. Her father confirmed that the couple were expecting twins, revealing that it runs in the family: "My sister also had twins, so it's a hereditary thing." Lopez, who is a Roman Catholic, has stated that her faith discouraged her from pursuing in vitro fertilization treatment while trying to get pregnant. Lopez gave birth to a son, Maximilian David, and a daughter, Emme Maribel, in Long Island, New York, on February 22, 2008. The twins were introduced in the March 11, 2008, issue of People, for which the magazine paid a reported $6 million; the photographs of the twins became the most expensive celebrity picture ever taken at the time. Three years later in July 2011, the couple announced their split, with Anthony filing for divorce in April 2012. Their divorce was finalized on June 16, 2014, with Lopez retaining primary physical custody of the two children. On December 31, 2014, she legally changed her name back to Jennifer Lopez, dropping Anthony's last name (Muñiz). Lopez had an on-off relationship with her former backup dancer Casper Smart from October 2011 to August 2016. In February 2017, she began dating former New York Yankees baseball player Alex Rodriguez. In March 2018, Lopez opened up about her own Me Too movement story of being sexually harassed by a director early on in her career, when she was asked to take her top off during one of her first films. Lopez has also been an active advocate for the Time's Up movement. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Jennifer Lopez" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Madame X *''to be added Red Marciano Red Marciano= Arsenal *Madame X Morpher *Madame Medal Keys *Tajadol Spinner *EagRiser X Zords *Ankh Eaglecube Appearances: Madame X Episodes 1-6 Behind the Scenes *''To Be Added'' Notes *Red Marciano is named after Guess founders Georges Marciano, Maurice Marciano, Paul Marciano, Armand Marciano. See Also *Real Jennifer Lopez on Wikipedia *Yamato Kazakiri - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. *Ankh - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. Category:1969 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Red Ranger Category:Main Ranger Category:Madame X Rangers Category:Madame X Series Category:Fusion Era